


High Hopes

by stececilia



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Canon Divergence...sort of, Casino/club scene, Clothed sex sort of, Counter Sex, Crossdressing...for undercover, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Okoye is all about business, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stececilia/pseuds/stececilia
Summary: Agent Everett Ross is in that nightclub in Busan waiting for Klaue when he meets T'challa. T'challa is surprised to see Everett Ross there but also surprised at the what the other man is wearing for his mission.
Relationships: Everett Ross/T'Challa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	High Hopes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Black Panther/Marvel Fandom!
> 
> So this is my first post ever in this fandom or Marvel fandom. I am just in love with this pairing and want to add to the literature. 
> 
> I want to thank my fellow Marvel fan/friend Cinelitchick (check out her stories! They are amazing!) who encouraged me to write this when I shared this idea with her. 
> 
> The inspiration for this story came from a picture I saw, not sure who the artist is, of Everett Ross in a dress during that casino scene in Black Panther. 
> 
> I really hope i did these characters justice since this is my first time really writing them outside of RPing. 
> 
> The title comes from the song "High Hopes" from Panic at the Disco.
> 
> Lastly, RIP Chadwick Boseman who brought this character to life. You left us way too soon. May you be at peace you amazing man.

“I cannot believe this.” Everett Ross muttered into his rhinestone bracelet that doubled as a communicator before climbing out of the black SUV.

“It’s fine. You look fine.” The agent in charge said over the ear piece.

“Why am I wearing this outfit again?” Everett asked adjusting the dark blue almost purple colored skirt of his dress.

“So Klaue is under the impression he is meeting a female agent. I know, I know that was a stupid mistake and the rookie has been firmly chastised.”

“So why not get, oh I don’t know, a female agent!” Everett said with a hiss slamming the car door. His five fellow agents, all looking like patrons of this exclusive club, walked over to him.

One man of the group in a tuxedo held out his arm for Everett who took it with a glare. “Because you have knowledge of this case. You were on it earlier and know what we are looking for. You are also familiar with Vibranium. Now just suck it up and act the part.”

“I hate you.”

“I know and I can live with that.”

Everett just huffed as he nodded to the older asian woman who was the gate keeper so to speak. Once they went by her and then a few others, they entered the lavishly decorated club with many finely dressed guest milling about.

There were gambling tables and bars as people conversed and tried their luck at winning money. Everett with the others descended the stairs, as Everett had to hold up a bit of the skirt of his ankle length dress. Thankfully they allowed Everett to wear flats after the fuss he put on about the idea of wearing heels. He had his limits thank you very much.

This was not the first time he had gone undercover but definitely was the first time going under cover as a female. He will admit though, the people in charge of the undercover outfits and looks did an amazing job of making him look the part.

His short cut silvery wheat blond hair was styled in a feminine way and the way the make up was done gave him a much softer look. Though the make up artist did comment that he already had a soft looking face, which he wasn’t sure if he should take that as a compliment or not.

The make up was done perfectly and they even gave him padding in the chest area to truly pull off the female look. When they were done he felt like his own mother wouldn’t recognize him which was good…the last thing he wanted was for anyone to recognize him besides his coworkers.

He left his coworkers and started canvassing the area. He bought some chips for gambling then went to a craps shooting table. He stood there looking around.

“So far no sight of Klaue or his men.” One of the female agents by the bar said.

“Same here. It is still early.” Another one commented as Everett leaned forward to rest his chin on his palm so he could discreetly speak into his bracelet.

“Just keep an eye out.” He said softly and smiled at the croupier placing a few chips down.

A few hours passed as Everett walked to different tables scanning the area when he finally settled on one table and looked up seeing a familiar sight.

“Oh hell no.” Everett whispered softly as his eyes met those of T’challa, King of Wakanda.

He had the pleasure of working with T’challa during the whole bombing at the UN, incident with the Winter Soldier, and bringing in Zemo. Since then he has had touch and go communication with the Wakandan.

_“Hopefully he won’t recognize me.”_ Everett thought looking back at the table when he felt a presence besides him.

“Agent Ross…I almost didn’t recognize you in your…current state of dress. What is a fine person as yourself doing here?”

“What I’m doing or not doing on behalf of the U.S. government is none of your concern.” Everett said stiffly as T’challa just smiled.

Everett watched him placed a few chips down. “I have a feeling we are here for the same reason. Klaue will leave with me.” T’challa said softly before turning and leaving.

Everett was about to say something when the croupier called out the winning numbers. “Hey…you won!” Everett called to the retreating man when an older man sauntered over.

“I’ll just take these and put them over here for safe keeping.”

Everett just gave him a look before turning and chasing after the Wakandan. “Be advised T’challa and troupe from Wakanda are here.” Everett said into his bracelet before catching up with the man.

“Look Klaue…”

“Will be coming back to Wakanda with me. He must pay for his crimes.” T’challa said turning to face Everett who crashed into the firm chest.

Everett felt two strong hands steadying him as Everett looked up into those warm brown eyes. “Look maybe we can compromise…we both have high hopes of getting Klaue to ourselves but perhaps we could share him.”

Everett noticed T’challa was still gripping his shoulders that were bare thanks to the short sleeves of the dress. “Um your majesty?”

T’challa couldn’t help staring at the agent. He never noticed how blue the other man’s eyes were until now. The dress did wonders in bringing them out…not too mention bring out everything else that made the agent attractive.

Since he met the agent all those months ago, there was something about him that just wouldn’t leave his mind. He was intrigued by this man, wanted to know more.

“My king.” Everett said placing a hand on T’challa’s chest trying to get the man’s attention.

“My apologies agent…”

“Everett…I am just a patron…” Everett said softly as T’challa nodded.

“My apologies Everett I got caught up in my thoughts…perhaps we can discuss this somewhere more private. Come to a compromise as you said earlier.” T’challa put it out there wanting to see how the agent reacted.

Perhaps it was the excitement of the missions or Everett just looking amazing in his outfit, but T’challa wanted the man and wanted him now.

Everett did not miss the way T’challa said those words with a deeper tone and a wave of lust in those eyes. Everett knew his body was reacting, he could feel his heart racing and cock twitch in interest.

Everett would admit that he was taken with the guy. He was handsome, powerful, kind, caring, and an honorable person. Everett subtly looked T’challa up and down, not realizing before how amazing he looked in his clothes.

_“Fuck it.”_ Everett thought and moved closer to T’challa.

“Yes I think that is a great idea your majesty.” Everett said softly before lifting his wrist. “Following a possible lead from T’challa. Going radio silence for 30 minutes.”

“Ross! What the hell!”

“It’s fine. Nothing interesting happening anyway. Maybe the Wakandan knows something about Klaue.”

“We have 30 minutes to come to an agreement.” Everett told the other man as T’challa grabbed Everett’s wrist and pulled him through the crowd.

“My king what are you doing there is no time for…”

“Oh hush Okoye. There is plenty of time.” Nakia said grinning at the sight of T’challa dragging a blushing agent. While en route to where ever T'challa was taking him, Everett quickly turned his bracelet off.

T’challa opened a door seeing it was a private bathroom and pushed Everett in before closing and locking it.

Before Everett could take in his surroundings, he was suddenly pinned against the sink by a solid wall of heat.

“You look positively radiant agent Ross. That color suits you…that dress suits you.” T’challa purred as Everett shuddered.

“30 minutes my king.”

“Then let’s get negotiating. I have high hopes that we’ll come to an agreement.”

Everett just grinned and lunged forward kissing T’challa passionately. He wrapped his arms around T’challa’s neck, moaning into the kiss, feeling those large strong hands on his waist.

He gasped feeling himself lifted up onto the sink counter as T’challa moved between his legs. Everett deepened the kiss feeling those hands move up his waist and to his chest. They parted, panting for air, as Everett felt T’challa’s hand caress his “breasts”.

“Astounding. Your people have done very well in making you look the part. They even feel real.” T’challa said with smirk as Everett just rolled his eyes. T’challa moved his hands to Everett’s hair and pulled his head back some, kissing his neck.

Everett moaned softly, pulling T’challa closer to him. “Hmm T’challa…” Everett whispered resting his hands on the back of the king’s head.

“Yes Everett?” T’challa asked in a purr that made Everett’s body sing with pleasure.

Hearing his name from those lips and in that accent was very arousing. T’challa left the man’s neck and rested his forehead against the agent’s.

“Hurry up.” Everett said kissing T’challa passionately who eagerly returned it.

T’challa felt Everett’s mouth open slightly and licked his way into the warm cavern. Everett’s moans were muffled by the kiss when he felt those wandering hands run down his thighs then back up, lifting the skirt as he went.

“You shaved too.” T’challa commented pulling back and looking down at those gorgeous legs well toned from years of training.

“Had to create the whole picture.” Everett panted against those lips as T’challa just smiled.

“And fine picture it is.” T’challa said in a husky voice moving the fabric further up and moving closer to the other man, in making the agent aware just how effected T’challa was.

“Clock is ticking T’challa.” Everett said with a gasp feeling a good size cock against his thigh.

T’challa pulled Everett to the edge of the sink, pushing the skirt all the way up before palming Everett’s cock.

“Hmm I thought you had to create the whole picture. Not sure these are usually worn by women.”

“Well I didn’t think anyone would be getting up my skirt.” Everett responded rocking into that hand. “Oh fuck that feels amazing.”

“I want you Everett. Want you so bad.” T’challa admitted against the agent’s neck as Everett just nodded.

“Then take me.”

With 15 minutes left, Everett clung to T’challa who thrust hard and sure into Everett’s body. “So tight and hot…” T’challa panted gripping Everett’s hips tight.

Everett molded himself tight against the strong body, ankles crossed over T’challa’s barely clad ass. “Fuck you feel so good…so big…” Everett praised when T’challa easily lifted Everett up and pinned him against the wall.

He hiked Everett further up, slamming into him as Everett gasped softly flinging his head against the wall.

This was way better than any fantasy he had and he had quite a few. That cock felt even better inside him than Everett could ever imagine. It had been a while since he was fucked and he felt like after this, no one else would be good enough.

He gripped T’challa’s face in both hands kissing him soundly, as T’challa moaned thrusting into Everett harder.

Almost there but not quite, T’challa instantly pulled out and lowered Everett down. Everett made a distressed whimper feeling himself completely empty, when T’challa kissed him then turned him around face first against the wall.

Everett pressed his cheek against the cool wallpaper feeling T’challa once again hike up the skirt of his dress then enter him once more.

Everett gasped at the sudden intrusion, feeling that thick cock going deeper than before. T’challa pressed tight against Everett’s back mouthing and nosing the nape of his neck.

“Perfect. This is much better. Easier to fuck and fill you up. You are so much better thanI ever imagined.” T’challa commented as Everett cried out when T’challa hit that spot.

“Shh agent Ross. We need to be quiet.” T’challa admonished playfully as Everett just huffed.

T’challa hit that spot again as Everett bit his fist to muffle the sound. “Perhaps one day soon we’ll be able to do this properly…in a bed where I can hear you scream.”

“Yes…oh god yes…” Everett gasped out feeling T’challa’s thrusts become more erratic. Everett felt a hand reach around under his skirt and start stroking his cock.

“You going to come soon for me soon beloved? Come all over that gorgeous dress of yours?” T’challa asked in a husky voice against Everett’s ear as the agent just whimpered.

“Fuck…my dress…I…” Everett did not want to stain his dress because a). that would not look professional and b). he did have to return it and didn’t feel like answering certain and embarrassing questions.

T’challa hoisted the dress further up, making it bunch under the other man’s arms and said “Come on the wall then. Paint it with your essence as I paint your inside’s with mine.”

Everett frantically nodded and with a final jab to his prostate cried out his release. He painted the wall in thick strips of white when he felt T’challa curse in a different language.

“T’challa…” Everett started when he moaned feeling the warmth from his lover fill him.

T’challa let out a grunt as he came into that tight channel, pushing himself tight against his lover. He whispered Everett’s name as he came until finally he stopped.

He rested his forehead against the back of Everett’s head, panting, hearing a similar response from the other man.

Everett sighed and rested his forehead against the cool wallpaper not believing he just allowed himself to be fucked by a king in a posh club bathroom on a mission.

He gasped feeling T’challa pull out already missing the full feeling. He seriously hoped there would be a round two.

As they dressed, cleaned, and righted themselves and the room, Everett turned to T’challa who just smiled sweetly at him. Everett blushed and walking over kissed T’challa gently.

T’challa returned it as they stood there sharing tender kisses. They parted slowly, only a few inches between them, as T’challa smiled “Thank you for that wonderful negotiation. Though Klaue is still mine.”

Everett just laughed saying “We’ll see. We still have 5 minutes.”

T’challa cupped Everett’s cheek tenderly and said “Then I’ll use this 5 minutes to memorize your beautiful face. You have done something to me agent Everett Ross. I am not yet sure what it is.”

Everett rested his hand on T’challa’s and sighed. “The feeling is mutual. I don’t regret this…never will.”

“Same here.” T’challa said softly as they kissed again.

“Agent Ross are you good to go? It’s been 30 minutes?”

“My king! Seriously we have a job to do!”

“Okoye! Everything is fine.”

Everett and T’challa just looked at each other and laughed. “How do I look?” Everett asked smoothing out his skirt and all.

T’challa just sighed and looking Everett up and down said “Gorgeous. I do hope this will not be a one time thing.”

“The dress or fucking on missions?” Everett asked making sure his make up was still okay.

“Both if I am being honest. I have so many other wonderful ideas of what to put you in. You would look gorgeous in the female clothes of my people.”

Everett blushed and said “I am sure the clothing is quite gorgeous.”

“Perhaps you will come to Wakanda one day.”

“I would love to see it. Now shall we continue on our mission before our team members come searching for us?”

“Of course after you my dear.” T’challa said opening the bathroom door as Everett exited. T’challa followed shortly after as they walked back to the main room, preparing for whatever happens next.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed this. I have a few other one shots i wrote that I can share if you all want more. 
> 
> Please like and/or comment if you wish. I love it all.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
